


Barcelona.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, SMUTTY SMUT, Slutty Trent, Smut, think he might have a slight size kink, two bros jerking of together no homo style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: “Why can’t I just stay here?”Virgil waved the lube in his hand and Trent looked at him, knowing fully what he ment. He shrugged it off not really bothered. If Virgil wanted knock one out, he could, he didn’t mind.(Basically this is just smut, Trent and Virgil jerk off together.)





	Barcelona.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil drabble I wrote after the Barca game, so excuse any mistakes I just wrote this quick and decided to post it. (PS. This is a one shot and it doesn't tie together with the other TAA/VVD fic I wrote)

Trent was laid out on his bed, fully naked. The white sheets draped over his waist covering about 20% of his body. He had opened a window about an hour ago hoping it would solve the heat problem. It wasn’t helping. It was actually, somehow, making the small hotel room warmer. It had been one of those extremely hot days in Barcelona. Trent never handled the heat well especially not when he was trying to get some sleep before a game. The hotel room was hot, too hot. 

He had been trying to catch some sleep for about 3 hours. Two hours in, he had taken an ice cold bath to try and get his body temperature down. It hadn’t helped, on the contrary, It woke him up even more and now the thought of getting a good night’s sleep seemed almost impossible. 

He decided he couldn’t take it anymore and went up and put shorts and a t-shirt on. He went out into the corridor where it was much cooler. He stood there for a while taking in the cool breeze from the air con. The clock was 2:30 am and most of the other guys were asleep. Hendo would definitely be asleep as well as Robbo, so he quickly crossed them off his imaginary list. He thought about disturbing Joe but he knew he a) wouldn’t answer the door or b) shut it in his face for disturbing him. The only other person he could think of was Virgil. Trent knew he’d be awake at this time and probably the only person who’d let him in at this hour. 

He knocked three times waiting for an answer. After 30 seconds of nothing he tried again. He waited and waited for what felt like 10 minutes (but was probably at most a minute) for Virgil to open the door. He was about to turn away and walk back to the literal hell that was otherwise known as his room, when he heard Virgil open the door.

“Thank fuck” Trent let out when he saw the older man standing in front of him. “Did I wake you up?”

“What are you doing here Trent, it’s really late” Virgil responded. He didn’t look tired, he actually looked like he had been awake, which made Trent feel a bit better for disturbing him in this ungodly hour.

“I know I couldn’t sleep, and everyone else has gone to bed already” He said in a hushed tone, fully aware of the time and that he was standing in the middle of a corridor. “Can I come in?” 

Virgil rolled his eyes and opened the door enough for Trent to sneak in. He closed it behind them and turned his attention to Trent. “How did you know I wasn’t asleep”

“I didn’t, just a guess” He looked around the room, observing. Trent’s eyes furrowed, he was confused. The tv wasn’t on, he didn’t see any signs of a laptop and the man’s phone was charging, there were no signs that he’d been awake. He was about to ask, feeling bad about being there when it looked like he was about to catch some sleep. Then he saw it, the lube and tissues right by the bed on the bedside table. 

“Were you having a wank?” Trent asked with a grin on his face picking up the lube from the table. “Who even uses lube when they wank”

“Normal people Trent, put it back” Virgil reached out to grab it but Trent didn’t let him have it.

“So you were having a wank?” A mischievous grin spreading on his face.

“Yes I was, before you interrupted me-” Virgil reached and took the lube from Trent’s hand “-and if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to it. So if you could-”

“I don’t mind” Trent said earning himself a questionable look from Virgil, who was obviously just about to tell him to leave. “My room is scorching hot, the AC is broken and I’m not being dramatic but if I stay in there I might get a heat stroke.” 

“Why don’t you just call the reception and tell them to fix it?” 

“Why can’t I just stay here?”

Virgil waved the lube in his hand and Trent looked at him, knowing fully what he meant. He shrugged it off not really bothered. If Virgil wanted knock one out, he could, he didn’t mind. The defender let out a sigh, clearly too tired to start arguing with Trent. 

“If you’re going to stay here, make yourself useful and pass me the remote.” Virgil said as he removed his sweat pants to reveal his hard on. Trent’s eyes fixed on the other man’s cock. It was big and hard and Trent was surprised he didn’t spot the bulging erection as soon as the older man opened the door. 

He handed Virgil the remote, who was now sat naked on the bed. Virgil switched on the tv and to no surprise there was porn playing. A woman getting fucked from behind by a tall big dark man. She was taking the dick good, whining for more. Trent felt his cock spring to life in his shorts. He started palming himself over his shorts, as he watched the scene playing out in front of him. He watched as Virgil squeezed lube in his hand and slicked it down his cock. Obscene noises filling up the room. He stood there eyes glued on the porno massaging his cock over his shorts. 

“It helps me unwind, always get sleepy after.” He heard Virgil say beside him. The man was sat on the bed lazily stroking his cock, eyes never leaving the screen. “Might help”

“Hm?” 

“Might help with the sleeping problem” Virgil explained, and it wasn’t a bad idea. Knocking one out with a friend wasn’t an alien concept to him. He’d been in similar situations before with his friends, teammates even, back in his youth team days. He’d never knocked one out with a guy like Virgil, though. The difference to their cock sizes were evident, and Trent didn’t trust himself not to be distracted by the defenders throbbing erection. 

“You’re making me insecure about my size.” Trent said, jokingly, as he continued to palm his erection through his shorts.

“It’s a perfectly good size” Virgil replied, since they’d seen each other’s cocks plenty of times before Virg knew how his looked. Trent knew his cock size was fine. It was average, he didn’t really have much to complain about. The thing was, It wasn’t the size girls fantasized about at night when they fingered themselves. It wasn’t that size that made your mouth water when you saw it. Virgil’s cock, however, was exactly that. 

He pulled down his shorts revealing his already leaking erection. He removed his shirt and sat himself down beside Virgil on the bed. Hand wrapped around his shaft he started to stroke his cock as he watched the woman on the screen get her pussy pounded by the man.

“Let me try” Trent said holding a hand out for the lube

“What do you normally use?” Virgil said as he squeezed the lube into the hand Trent was holding out.

“Spit, pre-come. Don’t really like it when it’s all sticky”

Virgil scoffed. “Feels better with lube, it’s slicker and wetter, feels like you’re fucking a pussy”

“It really doesn’t” Trent added as he slicked his cock with the lube. He had used lube before, he wasn’t a caveman. He just preferred having a wank without it. Although he couldn’t lie the cool lube did feel good on his cock. “Besides I like the slight burn” Trent added.

“Kinky”

“mhm”

Their eyes were glued to the tv as the silence fell between them. The room filled with quiet noises from the tv and the sound of their slick cocks getting pumped. 

“Girls like it” Trent said, talking about his own cock again. “The size of my cock”

“There you go” Virgil said as he had proven a point.

“Thing is, I want them to love it”

“Mhm” Virgil hummed in an understanding tone. Trent wasn’t sure the other man was even listening anymore or if he was just agreeing with the stuff he said to shut him up. So he decided to test the waters a bit.

“Different with you though, You’re so big” His eyes still fixed on the screen.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I bet girls love it when you fuck them. I bet they beg for every inch and more. For you to fuck them harder and deeper with your big cock”

He heard Virgil’s breathing picking up as the defenders strokes were becoming faster and rougher, occasionally twisting and rubbing a thumb over the slit. Trent tried to mimic the rhythm and pace the other man had, speeding up his own movements. 

“What’s their reaction when they see your cock?”

“You’re very chatty, aren’t you?” Virgil replied, his chest falling and rising heavy. 

“Is that a surprise?”

Virgil let out a chuckle, as if to say of course it’s not a surprise. “You this chatty during sex?” 

“Yeah, I like to be vocal” Trent smirked proudly. The people on the screen, had now changed position, the woman was riding the guy’s big cock. It was sliding in and out of her pussy in a nice rhythm, her boobs bouncing up and down as she took the cock inch by inch. “Girls really like it when I moan and talk dirty to them” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He felt his cock twitch in his hand.

 

“And how does that sound?”

Trent turned his head and looked at Virgil for the first time since he’d sat down, surprised to see that the defender was already looking at him. He searched the defenders face for any sign of joke. He was only met with a pair of dark lustful eyes, they were filled with hunger. He wasn’t taking the piss, he actually wanted Trent to show him how it sounded. Trent licked his lips and started to let a few quiet moans out in time with the rhythm he was stroking his cock to.

“Go on” Virgil said in an encouraging low husky tone that made Trent’s mind go to places he’d never imagined. 

Trent bit his bottom lip, looking at Virgil through his heavy eyelids, he let out a few whiny high pitched moans. Accompanied by some dirty talk. “You make me so hard” his eyes glanced down to watch Virgil’s hand worked it’s way up and down his thick shaft, “Fuck, you’re so wet” He licked his lips, he wasn’t sure who he was talking about anymore, the imaginary girl or Virgil, the lines blurred together. 

Virgil quickened the pace of his hand. “More”

The look Virgil gave him was full of lust and Trent’s mind was to fogged and he was to far gone in pleasure to even question his own decisions. His moans became filthier and louder, but just loud enough to not wake anyone up. The porno that was playing on the screen was now forgotten. Trent had his eyes fixed on Virgil’s, sometimes glancing down at his big cock. “Fuck. Yeah. Fuck” Every breathy word punctuated by a harsh stroke on his own cock. His hips moving in time to his hand, the other coming up to rub his nipple. He was basically putting on a show for the defender, and he loved it. He loved seeing the effect he had on him.

“You’re a filthy boy Trent”

“You don’t even know the half of it” He somehow managed to say.

“Faster” Virgil’s voice, was now breathy and ragged. Trent did as he was told and quickened his pace. 

“You like that, huh? You like being told what to do”

He nodded biting down on his lips hard trying not to let out an embarrassing moan. He was close, he was really close. 

“Virg, I’m gonna cum” 

“Go on, cum for me Trent” That was all he needed to hear and he was shooting his load into his fist. “Good boy” Virgil moaned in a husky voice, he was looking at him, Trent could see that Virgil’s orgasm was building up, and it gave him an idea. 

“Cum on my face”

“What?”

“Please Virg, I want you to cum on my face”

“Fuck” Virgil didn’t need to be told twice. Trent laid his head against the pillow so that it would be easier for Virgil could aim at his face. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. It had been one of his fantasies for a long time, to taste cum, he always found it really hot when he saw cum splattered over a chicks face and he wanted to see how it felt. Although he would never admit it out loud. He felt really dirty and filthy in the position he was in, watching Virgil towering over him with his big cock in his hand, pumping it to reach climax, that made Trent’s mouth water. 

“You’re a dirty little slut Trent”

“mmhm” 

“Ready?” Trent nodded vigorously, he was ready. The next thing he felt was warm lines of cum shooting over his mouth and face. “Fuck” Virgil said, and collapsed onto the bed, next to him. He felt the cum drip down his cheek and chin. Some of it went onto his tongue so he swallowed it, surprised at how not bad it was. It didn’t taste good but it wasn’t bad. He swiped his fingers across his face scooping the cum up with his fingers and then putting them in his mouth and slowly sucking on them. His cock somehow twitching to life even though he had just cum. He’d be ready to go again in a 20 minutes or so.

Virgil watched him closely still trying to catch his breath from the orgasm he just had.

“You really are filthy Trent, never would’ve guessed”

“I told you, you don’t even know the half of it” He said with a smug grin on his face.

He took the tissues and wiped himself clean. After about five minutes he felt his eyelids becoming heavier as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
